Digitamamon
Digitamamon= Digitamamon is an ultimate Digimon which has the appearance of a "Digitama", the beginning and end of all Digimon. It is said that this Digitamamon, being at the apex of evolution, will not evolve from normal Digimon, and will never evolve unless it fuses with data from another dimension. It is covered in an exoskeleton shaped like an egg, and all attacks are rendered meaningless before it. |-|Devitamamon= A Mutant-type Ultimate Digimon that is said to have Dark-evolved from Digitamamon. Although defining "Evil" in the Digital World is very difficult, this Devitamamon is a being like "Pandora's box", filled with all the evils of this world. It turns everything it sees and touches into an object of its hatred, and it recites and masters magic through a lost, ancient high-level programming language. As for its magic effects, they are used for nothing but "Destruction". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Digitamamon | Devitamamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Ultimate level Data Attribute Perfect Digimon | Mega level Virus Attribute Mutant Digimon Powers and Abilities: Digitamamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Petrification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Duplication, Memory Manipulation, Healing, Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can devour dreams and nightmares), Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Death Manipulation |-|Devitamamon= All previous abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Black Death Cloud, Space-Time Destruction via Destroy Cannon. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Should be above the likes of Wendigomon and comparable to DarkSuperStarmon), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Created and maintains a pocket dimension with planets and stars within its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than galaxy sized dimension. Mega Digimon should be superior to Digimon Adventure Ultimates) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimates) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Should be comparable to Mega Digimon like WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, A few Kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among species Weaknesses: Virus Digimon | Vaccine Digimon and Holy/Light based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out its true form as a black ghost or an orb of darkness. When suffering these attacks, opponents have their vital functions brought to a halt. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'Enigma:' Destroys the foe's spirit with rainbow bubbles or a giant heart. *'Dark Fire:' Sends flames from the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Devitamamon *'Black Death Cloud:' Spews a dark gas that deprives the opponent of their sight and gnaws at their mind and spirit, and then digitally decomposes over the surface of their body. *'Destroy Cannon:' Blasts the opponent with a dark blast that also destroys space-time. Others Notable Victories: Magolor (Kirby) Magolor's Profile (Speed was equalized and Digtamamon was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Mutants Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users